


A Vulpine by any other Name

by levitheking, Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Fox!Hux, Fox!Kylo Ren, Han solo did a horrible job of explaining the birds and the bees, Just talk it doesnt happen, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Possesive Kylo, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Revenge Pregnancy, Territorial idiots, dubcon, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitheking/pseuds/levitheking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Hux wasn't fully Human, his Vulpine Heritage plain as day with his ears and tail. His new co-commander turns out to be a Vulpine as well.Tensions are high and compromises must be made.Until Hux comes up with his most devious plan yet.





	1. Chapter one

When Hux had first heard from the Supreme Leader that his apprentice would be joining him on the Finalizer, Hux had taken the news with only a hint of annoyance. Sharing command would be easy as long as this “Knight of Ren” knew his place. Hux managed to get along with humans surprisingly well as long as they knew-rightfully-Hux was in charge. Being of Vulpine heritage in a xenophobic regime was not easy, but nothing ever worth fighting for was. Besides his fox-like tail and ears (and the fangs one was to see if they truly upset him) his appearance was mostly human.

Of course Snoke had to go and forget to mention his apprentice was also a Vulpine. 

Hux was furious. His ears twitched in annoyance, and his tail swayed angrily as he stormed through the corridors. He may not have been able to see the knight’s Vulpine features with the man’s ridiculous robes and helmet, but he could smell it. Kylo Ren reeked of Vulpine.

The odds were astronomical. Vulpines were exceedingly rare; found scattered among small moons on the outer rim. Hux’s father had foolishly fell in love with one, thus Armitage came into this world. Making it through the ranks as an inhuman was an upward struggle, and Brendol had reminded him of his genetic shortcomings throughout Hux’s youth.

Yet, somehow, Snoke’s famed apprentice was one too; only larger and taller.

It upset everything in Hux’s being. Ren was monstrously imposing and tall. It angered Hux on every emotional level that the Vulpine who was invading his territory was bigger; that Hux was the smaller of the two of them.

He didn't even make a formal appearance to greet the Knight, seeing and smelling the Vulpine from the ramp in the docking bay. It was unprofessional, perhaps childish, but it was equally insulting that the Supreme Leader would do this to him. Snoke was either ignorant of Vulpine territorialism or sadistically cruel.

Hux tried to compose himself, tried to calm his swaying tail as he made his way back to the bridge. Hopefully Kylo would not travel to this section of the ship immediately. He needed time to process this unfortunate turn of events.

 

The Knight of course, had to make the Bridge his first stop on his little tour. 

 

Hux wanted to scream.

He was on edge the moment Ren entered. He wasn’t even facing the Knight, but the Force-users scent was strong enough to alert him of the man’s presence. He continued to ignore Ren as if the Vulpine had not even strolled onto the bridge at all; instead becoming hyper focused on the console Mitaka was at. He knew he was being childish, but he had never felt he had to fight another Vulpine over territory before. Hells, the last time he saw one he was a child.

A dark part of himself was curious, wanted to see how similar the two of them looked; if they had the same fur and hair coloring. His ears flattening, Hux grabbed his data pad off the console and began working on any reports that could distract him from the one thing he was hyper aware of.

His tail jerked back and forth, agitated, and his ears refused to perk back up. It was embarrassing how little control he had of his Vulpine features. Normally he was always the master of himself, but it seemed the presence of an outsider was making him lose control; making him visibly upset to everyone in the room.

Ren seemed to loom for a bit, neither coming near Hux or interacting with the crew. Hux was almost convinced the man was going to leave him alone, when the knight decided to ruin everything and approach him. 

“General.” Ren said, the harsh sound of his vocoder making several officers startle. He stepped closer, invading Hux space and making him tense up. “I’m the Supreme Leader’s apprentice, as I’m sure you have already figured out.”

Hux tried to remain as impassive looking as possible; even attempting to will his tail and ears to stop twitching. 

“Ah yes, I was told of your arrival. How do you like the ship, Ren? I keep her running at maximum efficiency.” He said, finally looking at the knight. Were they both going to ignore it? Pretend it wasn’t a big deal, two Vulpines sharing leadership? Surely Ren knew He could smell him; that he knew what he was. A human would not notice, but Hux wasn’t human, and his sense of smell was far superior. 

Ren’s mask continued to stare at him, expressionless, and Hux found it unnerving to look at. The height and size difference was even more apparent this close, and if the rumors were correct, Ren had an unmatchable command of the Force. Still, this was Hux’s ship, and he would not be intimidated.

“It is acceptable so far.” Ren replied, strolling past Hux to stand by the viewport. “I have a few changes in mind...some drastic methods to implement.” He hummed, keeping his gaze locked on the stars. “Are there any missions in progress, General? I want to know the details, and a copy of the reports sent to me.”

Hux bristled, his ears flattening even more. He wanted to hiss; to show his fangs and challenge Ren right there. Placing his datapad down he stepped in front of the other Vulpine, blocking his view.

“Changes will be unnecessary. My ship and methods are honed to perfection. Everything runs smoothly and our success rate in battle is 98.9 percent.” He said, sneering. “Feel free to explore the archives if you wish, you wont find anything worth changing.”

Hux could feel the tension in the air, but it was impossible to keep control with another Vulpine challenging him for command. It was unacceptable. Ren must know what he was getting into. Surely he wasn't so ignorant of Vulpine culture as to not see this was a conflict of interests. The Knight was being willfully ignorant to mock him.  
“I know...I know what you are. I can smell it.” Hux whispered so the crew could not hear him.

“I know. You make it quite obvious.” Ren replied evenly, tilting his head. “Why isn’t the success rate 100 percent? General, do you take prisoners in your battles? That could improve a lot of aspects.” Ren didn’t move from his spot, despite Hux’s posturing. 

Hux couldn’t take the disrespect anymore, but was unwilling to make any more of a scene in front of his crew.  
”Come with me to my office, Immediately.” He spat, brushing past the taller Vulpine angrily. If he did not move this power play to somewhere they could talk without the distraction of prying eyes, it was bound to get violent soon. Hux would not stand for disrespect from another on his ship in front of his crew.

He didn’t bother looking back to see if Ren was following, his tail frizzled in anger as he walked.  
Once in the safety of his office, he let out a shaky breath to try and calm himself, to grab some semblance of control back. Was he being ridiculous? Humans had more subtle ways to show domination, but Hux had always been straight forward in his ability to control a situation. Humans tended to cave to him easily once they saw how ruthless and quick witted he was. It didn’t matter that Hux was slim or exotic, he could play dirty.

But Ren was different.

He was real competition. Ren could single handedly ruin everything Hux had worked so hard to achieve. He had to make sure Ren knew his place on the ship and would not try and usurp control from under Hux.

Ren’s arrival to his office startled him out of his thoughts; the knight not even bothering to knock before entering.

“What is it, General?” Ren said, cocking his head, “Do I frustrate you?”

“Do you frustrate me?” Hux hissed, baring his fangs. “I know why you are here. I am no fool. Another Vulpine. On my territory. Is it a fight you want? Do you expect me to bare my neck and submit? It won't happen.” Hux crowded near Ren, his tail swaying violently behind him as he spoke. With the mask Hux could not get a good read on Ren’s reaction, and some primal part of him was upset further by not seeing Ren’s face.

“Take the mask off. Face me like a Vulpine, stop playing human.” He demanded, itching to see the face of his challenger. Even as Hux seethed, Ren seemed unfazed; displaying no signs of outward agitation.

“General, I don’t care about your territory.” Ren replied, standing unmoved. “I’m here to make sure everything runs smoothly and the Starkiller project is on schedule. I’m not going to piss around the ship to mark it, if that’s what you're afraid of.” 

There was the scratching sound of laughter coming through the Knight’s vocoder, an eerily disjointed sound that made Hux bristle. Ren did lean in this time, his mask a mere breath away as the Knight spoke. “But, you'd better follow my lead, General, and as you put it; submit.”

“I won’t.” Hux snarled. “What do you know of commanding a ship? You're a monk who can do a few parlour tricks. The order would crumble at your command. YOU submit.” 

Somewhere, the rational part of his brain said this was a bad idea. That fighting with someone who obviously outclassed him in size and strength was asking for death. But Hux’s pride would not let him back down, just as it so obviously was not letting Ren, either.  
“Take the mask off.” Hux demanded, his fists clenching painfully into his leather gloves as he tried to restrain himself. He hated this. Hated how he could smell the other Vulpine; the man’s scent creeping into every surface in his office. He would not allow this.

“What do you know of me?” Kylo said, leaning in closer as he spoke. “Nothing, besides I am a Vulpine and Supreme Leader’s apprentice. And that’s enough. You should know, General, that Snoke doesn’t play around. He sent me here for a reason.” Slowly, Ren reached up and unclasped his helmet, the joints making a hydraulic hiss before the Knight dropped it harshly on Hux’s desk. “Satisfied?” He hissed, his dark eye’s now scanning Hux directly.

Oh.

This was not what Hux expected. Ren’s ears were dark, almost black like his long hair, his deep brown eyes soft even as the knight frowned back at him. He looked young, much younger than Hux, which was alarming. Ren’s lips were plush, even when pulled into a scowl, and his nose was angular. Hux was not expecting him to be so...attractive.  
“I..” He didn’t know what to say, he was momentarily blindsided by this new revelation.He wanted to still protect his territory, yet, his body had other desires from Ren now. Hux shut his mouth and stared dumbly at Ren. What were they talking about again? 

Ren only scoffed in response to Hux’s reaction, immediately pulling the helmet to himself with the Force and placing it back on.  
“I have better things to be doing.” He announced. “And will expect all classified mission data sent to my Datapad within the hour. Am I clear, General?”

“What? Oh...Yes. Of course.” Hux replied, regaining his composure. He felt a blush spread across his neck, and his ears relaxed from their aggressive fold against his head.  
This was...bad. Ren was astonishingly attractive. Not only that, black furred Vulpines were considered rare, and Hux bit his lip just thinking about Ren’s dark hair and ears. Add the height and build in the mix, and Ren would be an ideal mate for any Vulpine. Hux’s heart was beating faster just thinking about being splayed beneath Ren; strokinging the Knight’s dark ears and (assumingly) dark tail.

“This isn’t over, Ren. We will have to come up with some...boundaries, to make this co-commandership work.” Hux said, but his tone was softer this time. 

Ren headed for the door, pausing. “We’ll see about that. Perhaps.” he said, shrugging before leaving without another word. Hux watched him leave, eyes roaming over Ren’s form, imagining what his tail looked like.

Stars, this was not good.

 

The following week was the most confusing of Hux’s career. On the outside, he made every attempt to belittle, contradict, and stand in Ren’s way as possible. The ship was his, and despite agreeing to try and work with Ren, he refused to let the Knight get comfortable. This was his ship; Ren was just a temporary obligation.

On the inside, however, every time he saw Ren-even while being snide or ignoring him- Hux’s heart would flutter as he remembered what Ren looked like under the mask. He remembered Ren’s soft features and pouty lips, the dark fur of the knight’s ears and voluminous black hair. He wanted to touch and pet Ren, have Ren stroke his ears in return. Maybe he was being so hostile to Ren to hide his feelings, or perhaps squash them before they blossomed even more. He couldn’t tell. It was surely only a matter of time before Ren lost his temper at the hostile environment Hux was creating and choked him to death. The Knight had already done so to several crew members in his short time on ship.

The only tell-tale sign of Hux’s interest was his treacherous ears and tail. Even when he scowled and spoke in clipped tones, his tail would sway excitedly at the sight of the other Vulpine, and his ears would perk up in interest. He was sure he looked crazy; the disconnect between his behavior and his body language. The only sign that Ren found any of Hux’s behavior odd was the way the Knight would tilt his head in response to Hux’s behavior, as if he found it more amusing than anything else.

Hux was sitting in his office when a request came through on his datapad. It was from Ren, which immediately made Hux suspicious. The Knight had sent in a request for a squadron of troopers to accompany him in investigating a small area of space nearby. 

Hux sneered. Of course Ren would want to waste resources on some trivial expedition. The man was attractive, but even that wasn't enough for Hux to completely disregard his job and allow the knight to waste his time. 

He did get a small amount of satisfaction in denying the request. Ren was an overgrown child, and needed to be taught he couldn't always have his way. Surely Ren would notice the rejected request right away and make a scene. If Hux was lucky Ren would be placated with reason after a brief talk.

It was unlikely.

 

It didn’t take long before Ren stormed inside Hux’s office, radiating with fury.  
“You can’t keep doing this.” The Knight hissed at him from across the table. “You cannot deny me the squadron. It’s the Supreme Leader's Order!”  
Before Hux could respond Ren reached out, catching Hux by the front of his uniform. He wasn’t choking him, but it was close. “I don’t care about formalities, General. If I must, then I’ll take the squadron without your permission!”

Hux growled back, flashing his fangs. He wrapped his hands around Ren’s arm on his collar. 

“You'll do no such thing! It’s a foolish waste of resources. The Supreme Leader gave you no such permissions. Go ahead, run to him. By the time you get a response we will be out of this system.” Hux spat, glaring at the other Vulpine’s dark mask. He couldn’t help but feel a small thrill at Ren gripping him; feeling the Knight’s strong arm beneath his hands. His tail curled protectively around his leg in response to Ren’s outburst, and his ears perked up in attention. He never had Ren’s rage so thoroughly focused on him before.

“I.Don’t.Care.About.Resources.” Ren spat, his modulated voice echoing in the room. “And I’m going to take it. You better be a good boy and behave, am I understood?” He said before dropping Hux harshly. Hux growled as he fell, watching Ren storm out of the room; robes billowing behind the Knight as he exited. Standing up, Hux followed quickly after him. He would not allow Ren to do as he pleased; to think he was in charge of Hux’s ship. Ren was nothing- just a monk on a mission. Hux was the real power behind the Order; had lead troops to victory and got the Order where it was today. The Supreme Leader would soon see that Hux’s science and military strategy was far more efficient than Ren’s outdated religion.

Walking briskly he caught up to the other Vulpine, stepping in front of him to block his path. “Enough is enough, Ren!” Hux said, glaring into Ren’s mask. “You are not in charge, and your reckless decisions will cost us! You are NOT going.” He growled, fangs bared and ears folded back. Without warning Ren grabbed him again, turning him sideways and pressing him against the wall harshly. Hux winced, surprise and pain mixing together as he was man-handled against the wall.

“Don’t make me tear off your pretty little tail.” Ren warned, digging his hands into Hux’s sides. “I don’t want to hurt you, Hux, but if you stand in my way, I will, without a second thought. Clear? Now go back to your office and lick your little paws for me.”

“You can’t harm me.” Hux hissed. “Snoke won’t allow it, I am no fool.”

“No? Really, you think so?” Ren replied, voice low and dark. “Oh, I can harm you. And I will. I will take you apart and ruin you. Just watch me.”

Ren was too close, their bodies pressed against one another as Ren pinned him to the wall with his large form. Hux’s back was digging against the cold steel, and his tail was trapped against his leg. It looked to Hux like neither of them could get past the need to dominate the other, and the Order was suffering because of it. Snoke was truly mad to have put them together like this. Worse even, Hux’s dick was hard and aching in his pants from the physical contact, his body excited by the power play with the other Vulpine. He had never been with another Vulpine sexually, and his body seemed to find the idea exceedingly favorable.

Ren seemed to pause when realization struck him. “Does it make you excited?” He asked, reaching a hand down to pull on the front of Hux’s jodhpurs, fingers grazing over the bulge in front. Hux had to bite back a moan, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch.  
“Oh, I see what you are. A Vulpine whore. How...exotic.” Ren purred, tugging at the closures of Hux’s fly.

“You're disgusting.” Hux spat, an embarrassed blush creeping over his throat. His treacherous body was betraying him and making him a fool in front of Ren, and he was helpless to stop it. Ren was strong, impossibly so. The Knights large muscles had Hux pinned to the wall completely, leaving Hux unable to do more than writhe against the subtle touch of Ren’s gloved hand. Ren was in control now and they both knew it. Hux was lithe and fragile in comparison to the other Vulpine, and Ren had the Force on his side should he chose to use it.

It should have terrified Hux, but instead he felt a thrill run down his spine. He had never submitted to anyone before, never had someone challange him so openly. It made his pulse race and his tail flicker excitedly from where it was trapped.

“If I’m disgusting, then what do you call yourself?” Ren replied with an amused tone. The Knight’s hand dipped into Hux’s pants, and Hux gasped in surprise at the hot touch of Ren’s leather glove. “Right, you are past being disgusting. You are pathetic.” Ren laughed, dragging his finger up the side of Hux’s flushed cock.

“Are you still not going to submit to me?” Ren’s finger was at the tip now, circling before trailing down the shaft again. This time Hux couldn't hold back his moan; making a desperate needy sound in response to the sudden stimulation. He still didn’t respond to Ren’s babbling, to hyper focused on the way his fingers were leaving feather light touches across his cock.

“You better submit,” Ren continued, his mask dangerously close to Hux’s face. “No one wants a cocky Vulpine bitch. Not even me. But...I’m willing to make an exception.” Ren gave Hux’s cock a light squeeze, and this time Hux whined deep in his throat, his ginger hair falling in his face. He let out a shuddering breath as Ren lightly stroked him, his ears flicking back and forth in response to the stimulation. With Ren pressed this close, Hux could smell the fabric of the knight’s cowl; the scent of sweat and burnt cloth mingling together. Underneath it all was a smell that was uniquely Ren’s; a deep musk that made Hux think of raw power and control.

“Never. You’re nothing more than an unhinged madman.” Hux panted, his voice betraying him. Despite what he was saying, he found himself thrusting up into the Knight’s hand, eager to get the friction he craved.

“Really?” Ren said, teasing Hux’s cock a bit before pulling away. It made Hux whimper at the loss of contact, of the warm and rough feeling of the other Vulpine’s glove.

“So then I could just leave you here like this? All needy and hard and exposed. Maybe someone would walk around the corner and find you like this… After all, we, Vulpines, are considered exotic in the sex industry. I bet someone would love to take advantage of you like this.”

“I’m not a sex slave.” Hux bit back, insulted. He was no stranger to the derogatory term. His whole life his peers had been enamoured and lusting after his exotic features. It also didn’t help that his coloring was rare in humans, despite being common for a Vulpine. People always commented on his ‘pretty ginger hair’. He was a doll or toy, or worse; kitten to those around him. The slurs still stung to think about. Hearing Ren say them, however, made him blush profusely.  
“I am no one's toy, least of all yours.” He growled, shoving at Ren’s chest. Ren seemed unfazed by the act of defiance, hands reaching up to unlock his helmet. 

“Your body tells me otherwise.” Ren said as he pulled the helmet off, letting it tumble to the ground. Hux was about to reply when Ren started unbuttoning his uniform shirt, making Hux’s breath catch in his throat and cheeks redden.

“Look at how red you are.” Ren said, amused, undoing another button. “Look how hard you are. If you hate me, why is this happening? I know why. Because you are a bitch.” Ren’s large black ears swiveled in amusement, and Hux could see the Knight’s sharp fangs when he smirked.

Before he could think better of it, Hux slapped Ren _hard _, his leather glove echoing in the halls. It felt good, and he knew the bastard would feel it for days. Ren’s face reddened in anger, but before the knight could attack him, Hux grabbed Ren’s cowl and slotted their lips together. He deepened the kiss, his fangs fighting against the other’s as he moaned into the knight’s mouth.__

__Ren was a petulant child; a Vulpine with no self control and a short fuse. And inexplicably Hux loved it. It was confusing, and arousing, a dichotomy of emotions playing at the same time. His repulsion for Ren only heightened his desire for him, and without further inhibition, he relinquished control to his desires. His tail brushed against Ren’s leg, the bright orange was a startling contrast to the knight’s pitch black robes. Hux bucked his hips forward in invitation for Ren to continue._ _

__Ren seemed to take the hint, parting his own robes to undo his fly as he separated from the kiss. “Turn around, you whore.” Ren whispered, his voice gravelly from obvious lust. Hux complied without complaint, breathless and flushed. Turning, he offered his ass to the knight, his tail raised in a show of presentation. His clothes were barely hanging on, most of his clasps and buttons undone on both his tunic and pants. His skin felt too hot for his clothes, and his hands gripped the wall tightly as he waited, panting in excitement._ _

__He should say something, tell Ren off for being so vulgar, but his mouth remained shut. He wanted this, his body wanted this, and he was far too aroused to care. His cock was pressed against the cool wall, precome smearing across the smooth surface. Ren squeezed his ass, making Hux give a small yelp of surprise._ _

__“Oh, look at you offering yourself to me. How pretty...How you submit…” Ren mumbled, kneading Hux’s ass as he spoke, pulling down the fabric of Hux’s pants. “I’m glad you understand now,” He continued, “Isn't it much better to be yourself rather than posing as a General?”_ _

__“You're the one consumed by the primal need to dominate and mate. Such disgusting Vulpine traits. Maybe I'm only showing you how to calm down.” Hux huffed, spreading his legs wider as he spoke. Despite his taunts, Hux knew they were both running on instinct. The tension between them was so thick, it was either going to end in violence or fucking, and the latter was the more preferable of the two. Cautiously he waved his tail, hoping Ren would stroke it while he fondled Hux’s ass._ _

__“You are still under me, I still control you.” Ren growled as he pulled down Hux’s jodhpurs and exposed the rest of his ass. Ren began rubbing his cock against the cleft of Hux’s ass, causing Hux to whimper and press back against Ren’s cock. “Delicious.” Ren said softly, tugging lightly at his ginger tail._ _

__Hux cried out in response as Ren stroked the sensitive base of his tail, making him squirm under the knight’s touch. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from making anymore embarrassing noises. Vulpines tended to be very vocal during sex, and Hux knew he was no different. The hot press of Ren’s dick on his hole was maddening, and Hux arched his back and pressed his ass further against Ren’s shaft to try and coax the Vulpine into fucking him._ _

__“Come on, make a cute noise.” Ren encouraged, and Hux wondered if the knight was reading his mind. “No one can hear you, but me.”_ _

__“I-ah!” Hux whined, unable to stop his mewling as Ren gently stroked his tail. It was embarrassing, and with every pull and tug he only made more and more needy noises. He had stopped fighting Ren long ago, now completely pliant and wanton against the wall as the Knight’s cock teased him. He was acting just like what human’s expected of a Vulpine; an exotic pet, only good for fucking. He should be furious with himself, succumbing to such base instincts, but Ren was teasing him just right. It had been so long since he had last been touched, that he was in no state of mind to properly analyze it._ _

__“More...p-please.” He begged, wanting Ren’s leaking cock inside him, desperate to feel Ren’s thick cock against his hole._ _

__“No.” Ren said sternly, giving Hux’s ass a light slap. “Even submitting like this, you don’t deserve my cock.” He twisted Hux’s tail roughly, and Hux yelped in pain, whimpering in a mix of distress and pleasure. Ren continued to rut against him, precome smearing down Hux’s ass as Ren’s cock pressed against his cheeks. The Knight even pressed the tip of his cock against Hux’s hole every now and then, and it was maddening how close to pushing in the knight was. Hux just wanted the release, wanted his own orgasm to come so he could be done with the teasing. He was desperate for release, panting as Ren stroked his tail more gently now._ _

__“Are...ah..you going to leave me like this?” He panted, shutting his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Ren pressed against him. His own cock ached with need, but he ignored it. He did not want to touch himself, he had done enough of that the last few years. No, he wanted Ren’s hand wrapped around him._ _

__“I told you I won't fuck you now.” Ren said, and Hux could feel the smirk in his tone._ _

__“If you're not going to put your cock to use then put it away.” He wanted to turn around, to touch Ren’s ears and rut against each other like animals. But Ren wanted to show dominance, and Hux was indulging his own need for losing control. His ears pinned back, and he whined deep in his throat in desperation. He turned his head to the side to bare his throat; a Vulpine display of submission he hoped Ren would take advantage of._ _

__“No,” Ren hummed, hands splaying over Hux’s exposed hips. “I know you like it. It drives you crazy.” Ren’s tongue was on him, licking down Hux’s throat, grazing over his exposed neck. It made Hux moan, and he could feel the drag of the Vulpines fangs as well. It was terribly erotic, and Hux whimpered loudly._ _

__“F-fuck.” He replied ineloquently, the feel of Ren’s rough tongue making him dizzy. He could feel the power, the raw energy of Ren’s body as the Knight grinded against him. He was consumed by it. Hux rolled his hips, rubbing his own cock against the wall in a pathetic need for friction. He wanted Ren to stroke his ears, play with his tail, remind him he was nothing more than a dirty animal. He wanted to give in to everything he had been holding back._ _

__“P-please!” He begged again, chanting it softly and desperately under his breath, He needed something, anything, but this relentless teasing. He would go mad if he wasn't allowed to come._ _

__“What a whore.” Ren laughed, pressing his teeth against Hux’s throat before finally (finally!) dipping his hand down and reaching for Hux’s cock, taking it in hand and stroking it steadily. “You are making a mess of yourself, little fox.”_ _

__Hux cried out, thrusting eagerly into Ren’s gloved hand. The Knight’s hand was massive, and his hold was rough and urgent. Hux’s tail thrashed in excitement, batting against the other’s chest. Somehow, Ren’s filthy language was turning him on more, causing his shame and arousal to fight inside him. Ren stroked him faster, keeping his teeth on Hux’s throat. He could hear the Knight grab his own cock, could hear his grunts and feel him pant as he chased his own release as well._ _

__Hux’s own pleasure was building, orgasm not far away after so much relentless teasing. “Ren, I’m going...going too...:” He choked out, unable to finish his words. Without much warning he came, his orgasm washing over him and spilling into Ren’s hand and against the wall. Hux’s breathing was shaky from the force of it, slumping back against Ren in a post-orgasmic high. Ren held him in place, thrusting against his own hand before spilling against Hux’s ass, come dripping down his backside as Ren milked himself of every drop._ _

__Hux felt completely debauched. His clothes were rumpled and undone, and Ren’s come was cooling against his ass and down his legs. With his head clearing, he was suddenly overcome with shame and embarrassment rivaling the orgasm he just had. He let Ren use him as a toy, made him beg as Ren said filthy things in his ear. It was disgraceful, and Hux pushed Ren away to give himself some space.  
“This never happened.” He said curtly, trying to redo his jodhpurs, wincing at the come on the front of them. He would have to go to his quarters immediately to clean up. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone on the way, god forbid._ _

__“What, you didn't like it?” Ren mocked, fixing his robes. Most of the mess was on Hux, and it made him frown at how put together Ren looked after what they had done.  
“I suppose we are done then.” Ren said, giving a mock bow before turning and leaving Hux alone in the corridor._ _

__Hux stood there, cheeks red with embarrassment._ _

__Growling, he left the opposite way of Ren, no longer caring about the knight's mission. Ren had won; Hux was far to mortified to press the issue further._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Hux tried not to let it show that Ren had gotten to him. He didn’t want the other Vulpine to think he had won, had bested Hux somehow by making him whine and beg. Still, he couldn’t stop the blush that would creep over his neck when Ren would pass by or talk to him. The Knight acted as if nothing had happened, and that was the most maddening part; the facade of indifference Ren projected. It was obvious Ren was trying to rile him up by waiting for Hux to cave and come crawling back.

Seeing Ren would remind him of their brief liaison, and Hux’s cock would stir with interest at the sound of the Knight’s modulated voice. He would remember Ren’s breath hot on his neck, the feel of the other Vulipine’s teeth grazing his skin. It made Hux feel dirty and horribly turned on; his body begging him to do it again, to let Ren use him until he was a mewling mess. He didn’t realize how desperate he was for contact, especially from his own species, until it was finally given to him. Even though his mind wanted Ren away from his territory and off his ship, his body wanted to mate with Ren, to breed with him.

Oh.

So that’s what it was about. His primal need to breed. He had not had to deal with such urges before. Humans did not incline his body to react that way. They didn’t smell right, didn’t leave him craving to be mated and bred. Yes, he loved the sex and release he got when he fucked humans, but Ren had awoken something in him, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

He knew, in a distant part of his mind, that he could get pregnant. He wasn’t human after all, and Vulpine genetics worked on a different set of rules. He had started birth control as a teen and never went off it, not willing to risk pregnancy, even if the odds were slight a human could breed him.

But Ren had brought these needs to the surface. Hux wasn’t getting any younger, and the thought of having a child with Ren’s force powers and his own intelligence was not undesirable. If anyone could offer the best mix of genes with his own, it was Ren, despite the Vulpines unattractive temper. Hopefully that trait could be bred out. More importantly, he would have a way to control Ren. The fool would be at his mercy; the Knight’s instincts would be to protect and serve his pregnant mate at all costs. Hux could finally put a damper on Ren’s rage and redirect the Vulpines instincts from dominating to serving.

The moment the idea started to form in his mind he couldn’t think of anything else. It was perfect, a win-win for himself; a genetically superior heir and a powerful force user under his command. He would be a fool not to do it. Still, Ren would not agree to such a thing, especially about losing control to instincts and obeying Hux’s every need and whim. But it didn’t matter, He just wouldn’t tell the idiot. Ren was expecting Hux to come crawling back for sex, who was he to deny Ren what he wanted? If he just happened to not take his birthcontrol and there were consequences...well, that was hardly his fault. Ren should have known better.

It took a full week to finally enact his plan. He had to make sure any remnant of the birth control was out of his system and that Ren was impatient enough to agree to see him. His body felt hot and flush, his tail swaying in quick, short movements throughout the week. It was a good sign; it meant his body was ready and willing to be mated. The scent Ren gave off, which had at first disgusted and annoyed him, now seemed sweeter and stronger. His senses were all but begging him to jump the other Vulpine at this point. Ren seemed to be on edge from the unknown sexual tension as well, snapping at the crew more and overall being an annoying pest. Everything was coming together so well, Hux was giddy with anticipation.

Sitting in his quarters, Hux sent a request on his datapad to Ren to meet him under the pretense of discussing the strategy for their next mission. Whether Ren showed up was yet to be seen. He never got a response back, yet he knew dramatics were Ren’s hobby. Surely the Vulpine was smart enough to realize it was a thinly veiled excuse to fuck.

Hux laid languidly on his couch as he waited, a plain white tank top and relaxed black pants his only attire. His tail curled around his leg comfortably, and his ears laid relaxed atop his head. He had taken to drinking a small glass of wine while waiting to make sure he remained relaxed despite his anticipation. Tonight was about indulgence and a promising future, if he could get Ren to play along. 

He wasn’t waiting long before there was a request for entry to his quarters, but Ren barged in before Hux could even sit up. He would have been annoyed at the intrusion if he wasn't so desperate to enact his plan.

“You wanted to see me, General?” Ren said, removing his mask immediately and setting it on the table next to him. Ren’s black ears popped up, swiveling as they adjusted to no longer being crammed under the mask. Hux wondered how the Vulpine tolerated having his ears crushed all day under such a ridiculous helmet. Was being Vulpine that embarassing to him? 

Standing and putting down his glass, Hux smoothed the front of his shirt and sauntered over to the Knight. He purposefully wore a tank top to keep his scent strong in the air, and had brushed his tail to maximum fluffiness. He needed Ren to see him as desirable as possible, and Hux was willing to play the slutty Vulpine whore to get his way.

“Ren, I’m surprised. You're even early.” He purred, stopping in front of the taller Vulpine. He wanted to jump him right there, lick Ren's neck and bare his own. But he had to have some self control, even if sexual release would benefit them both.

“Yes. Maybe.” Ren responded, his eyes never leaving Hux. It was obvious Ren was tightly wound, was using every bit of inner strength he had not to grab Hux and fuck him immediately. Hux smirked, enjoying seeing the effect he was having on the Vulpine.

“What did you want?” The Knight said with an edge to his voice, and Hux found the dark, rich sound of Ren’s voice went straight to his cock.

“I think we both know why you're here. I can smell it.” Hux murmured, leaning in and ghosting his lips against Ren’s neck. He bared his own as a peace offering as he spoke. “We should find a new way to ease our...tension. Something...mutually beneficial.” He let every word drop like honey from his mouth, his hand reaching up and petting one of Ren’s velvety ears. Ren’s whole body seemed to tense as Hux spoke, and Hux placed a soft kiss to the pulse of Ren’s throat to seal the deal, letting out an obscene and over the top moan to help get his point across.

Ren’s ears were hyper alert now, standing straight atop his messy hair. “Do you think I would agree to it? To fuck you?” The Knight replied, but Hux could see Ren cracking, and before Hux could respond Ren was kissing him, hard and unforgiving like the man himself. Hux didn’t even fight for control, letting Ren take the lead and use his mouth. He moaned into it, feeling Ren’s tense body relax as the Knight finally gave into instinct. Ren parted the kiss, leaving Hux pink faced and panting as Ren immediately went to Hux’s exposed neck, licking an eager stripe down Hux’s throat and breathing deeply against his warm skin. Ren seemed to be responding positively to Hux’s scent, and he felt a thrill of victory as he tilted his head to give Ren better access. His tank top rucked up at the friction of their bodies pressed together, his pale stomach pressing against Ren’s dark robes.

He couldn’t help but hold the Knight’s arms as Ren continued to lick and kiss his throat. Ren’s rough tongue glided over the exposed flesh, and Hux’s tail jerked wildly in response. It was perfect, everything he wanted. The scent of their combined arousal and animalistic need to mate making them clash together. “ You can-ah!-have me, if you'd like.” Hux yelped as Ren bit softly on the crook of his neck.

“Oh, I can?” Ren said mockingly, lifting Hux in the air. He squawked indignantly as Ren held him, his hands finding leverage on the Knight’s shoulders as he was carried to the bedroom.   
“Well, then I am going too.” Ren said as he dropped Hux on the bed. Ren took no time in pulling on Hux’s shirt, licking his exposed nipples until they pebbled in the cool air. Hux writhed on the bed, panting in response to the stimulation. His tail was trapped beneath him, and he whined as Ren pulled away from one of his nipples with an obscene pop. 

“You are so...submissive.” Ren mused, but even his face was flushed. Ren wasted no time in stripping out of his robes, working with a speed only the desperation of mating can supply. Ren’s boots and robes were in a heap on the floor, and the Vulpine was on Hux and tugging his shirt off the moment he was naked.

“I am not.” Hux protested, gasping as the last of his clothes were tossed to the floor. Hux took a moment to appreciate Ren’s form; his strong, large muscles that were just as massive without the robes as Hux suspected. Ren’s body was dotted with moles and freckles like constellations, and the man’s tail was a deep black and impressively large and bushy. His cock was what drew most of Hux’s attention, however, as it was thick and large, red and leaking as Ren crowded against him.

Hux felt small and fragile in Ren’s arms, so lithe and thin compared to the Knight. Hux was a tiny runt of a Vulpine compared to Ren, and he felt oddly exposed now with Ren’s hungry eyes on him. He crossed his arms over his chest in embarrassment, trying to hide himself, his ears flattening as a blush covered his chest.

“Yes, you are submissive,” Ren insisted, running a hand down Hux’s chest and parting his hands away, leaving Hux exposed. “Why would you deny it? There is nothing wrong with submitting to a stronger Vulpine. I would do it too if I was in your place.” His voice was soft, speaking without any harshness, as if he was trying to coax Hux into admitting. Ren gently took Hux’s wrists, pinning them on each side of his thin body. “You're not scared, are you?” Ren asked, letting go of Hux’s wrists before stroking himself as he spoke.

“What? Of course not.” Hux lied, before adding, “Maybe a little bit uneasy.”

That was as much as he was willing to admit, his eyes darting to Ren’s cock; the way the Vulpine was stroking himself slowly. It was arousing, even if a little intimidating, the size of it. Hux was finding it easier to submit the longer he laid beneath Ren. He kept his hands at his sides, despite his desire to cover himself again. Shying away would only distract him from his goal, so instead he slowly reached out and touched one of Ren’s soft ears. He stroked the fine fur, tracing his finger around it before curling his fingers against the base where it met the Knight’s hair. “You have such unique coloring.” Hux admired, continuing to pet him. 

“Mm. Glad to hear.” Ren replied, lowering himself so Hux could reach his ears better. He sighed, his eyes fluttering shut, and Hux was taken aback by how young Ren looked like this. His face was relaxed and almost innocent looking, his black hair spilling over his shoulders. “It runs in the family.” Ren murmured, taking his hand off his cock and pulling back. Hux whimpered in response, missing the feeling of Ren’s soft ears against his fingers. But Ren had other ideas, parting Hux’s legs so he could position himself better between them.

“I’m assuming it’s safe to do this?” Ren asked, leaning in and kissing Hux lightly before continuing. “We won’t accidently reproduce...right?”

Hux couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ren didn’t even know he could get Hux pregnant. He didn’t even have to lie about being on birth control. Did Ren know nothing about his own species? He could barely keep the bewilderment off his face.

“No, we don’t. In fact, you won't even need a condom. I’ve been inactive in my sex life for a long time. I’m clean.” He said lazily, keeping the surprise out of his voice. Ren had no reason not to believe him, making Hux’s plan fall together so seamlessly it was thrilling. He arched his back, urging Ren to continue. “I want this. I want you.” Hux purred, his ear relaxing atop his ginger hair as he spoke. Ren seemed to hesitate, looking around the room for something, before Hux realized what the Vulpine was doing.

“I don’t need lube, Ren. You're not fucking a human.” Hux said, pulling the Vulpine down to him, feeling the blunt end of Ren’s cock brush against his hole. Hux wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist, coaxing him to fuck him already. Ren seemed to take the hint, his large hands roaming over Hux’s body reverently, as his cock finally breached him. Hux let out a soft gasp, Ren’s thick cock almost too much for his small wet hole.

“Fuck...you're so perfect.” Ren breathed, dropping his head to graze his fangs over the sensitive skin of Hux’s collar. Hux gasped, the sharp drag of Ren’s teeth leaving red lines on Hux’s pale freckled skin. Ren didn’t stop, instead grazing his teeth down Hux’s chest before placing soft kisses around one of Hux’s nipples. Ren still, maddeningly, did not move. Instead, the Knight seemed content to tease Hux, pepper kisses on Hux’s pink chest as his cock rested unmoving in Hux’s ass.

Hux couldn’t stop from whining in desperation, needing Ren to start thrusting, anything, to get the pleasure he needed. His own cock was trapped between them, hard and leaking the moment Ren had eased into his ass. He bucked his hips, hoping to get Ren to stark fucking him senseless. Ren growled in response, nipping hard on Hux’s neck until he yelped in pain. Ren kissed the spot he had bitten, licking the wound before moving his mouth up to Hux’s lips, slotting their mouths together. Hux moaned into it, desperate for more, for anything. Ren finally started moving, slowly at first, as if they were lovers. His pace was easy and languid, missing Hux’s prostate as if on purpose, to tease.

“Your tight hole was made for me.” Ren groaned against Hux’s lips, increasing his pace as he spoke. “Such a good little bitch.”

Hux couldn’t form words to respond, instead panting as Ren continued to thrust into him relentlessly. Hux reached behind the Vulpine and stroked his thick black tail, teasing the sensitive base of the skin. It was perfect, the heat of their bodies and the smell of sex in the air. It was unlike fucking a human, and Hux felt a euphoric high from the lust and desperation in the air.

Ren panted and arched his back as Hux continued to stroke his tail, and Hux wondered if anyone had ever taken the time to pleasure it before. The Knight’s thrusts became faster and more erratic, and Hux knew Ren wouldn’t last long. Hux himself was close, even with his cock untouched. Ren’s heavy cock in him pounding his prostate was going to be enough to drive him over the edge, and soon the need to chase his own orgasm became more important than stroking Ren’s tail. He gripped the Knight’s shoulders, holding on as Ren pounded into him. 

“Fuck, Hux, Im-” Was all Ren said before coming, spilling inside Hux with a final thrust of his hips. It was all Hux needed to push himself over the edge, his own orgasm washing over him as he cried out. He let his head fall back against the pillows, a contented purr beginning to rumble in his chest. Sweat dotted his forehead and his ears twitched atop his head. Lazily he looked up at Ren, his hand immediately going back to the Knight’s ears to pet them. Ren allowed the petting only for a moment, before the sticky release of Hux’s between them became to much of an annoyance. The Knight pulled out, and Hux felt Ren’s come dribble out of his ass with an obscene sound as Ren rolled onto his back and next to him.

Hux felt absolutely thrilled. If is timing was right, Ren will have surely impregnated him. He would be able to tell within a few weeks at the medbay. If not, Hux was confident he could continue this liaison with Ren until the Vulpine’s seed took. Hux wasn’t even worried about Ren reading his mind and finding out. The Knight never pressed farther than surface emotions before Hux could sense him intruding. Ren was not known for subtlety.

“You're easier to deal with while fucking than working with.” Hux said, breaking the silence between them.

“And you're still cocky after I fucked you. Unbearable.” Ren mumbled. “Just give me a second to get ready for the next round.”

“Next round?” Hux said, incredulously. He did not have the stamina the other Vulpine had. “You're not staying the night, and there is no ‘next round’.”

Ren arched an eyebrow at this, sitting up and fixing Hux with a scowl. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were so boring.”

Hux just rolled his eyes at the insult, getting off the bed and grimacing at his come covered belly. He would need a shower for sure. Ren got up as well, gathering his robes and dressing without looking at Hux.

“Well, if no second round, then I might as well see if there is something to destroy on the ship to unleash my energy on.”

“Childish. I’m not fucking you again if you break something.” Hux responded, immediately on the defensive. It seemed even sex couldn't stop them from fighting. Still, his eyes roamed over Ren’s body as the other Vulpine dressed. It was amazing Ren could even contain his large fluffy tail under his robes. Ren was easier to read without the mask; his ears and tail showing his mood more than his posture ever did. Hux could at least appreciate the shape of Ren’s body, even if his personality left something to be desired. 

“Well, I’m not fucking you ever again.” Ren bit back as he put his belt on and headed to the door, pulling his helmet to him with the force. Hux didn’t even get to respond before the Knight had put the atrocious thing on and stormed out of Hux’s quarters. It was probably for the best, as Hux didn’t feel like dealing with any after sex awkwardness. Ren throwing a fit was at least something he was used to by now.  
The only thing left to do was wait and see if his plan came to fruition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything Hux wants is falling into place. But is he getting to close to Ren? Are feelings becoming involved?

The following weeks were made tense by Ren’s constant lurking. Despite the Vulpine claiming he didn’t want anything to do with Hux again, Ren seemed to find a way to just appear wherever Hux was, like a large, black clad ghost. Several times Hux found himself startled when he turned around, only to find Ren having snuck his way into the room. It made Hux yip in surprise, an undignified and animalistic sound for someone of his rank.

Ren never admitted to it, of course. Always having a weak, work related response or question on hand after scaring the shit out of him. Though, Hux could hardly blame Ren anymore. 

A trip to the medbay had confirmed what Hux already knew; he was pregnant. Not just with one baby, but two. It was a surprise he wasn’t prepared for, but found himself thrilled at the idea; two perfect Vulpine children as heirs.  
His own body was changing every day since confirming his pregnancy. Besides the obvious changes like morning sickness, Hux found himself desiring to be held, petted. He wanted his mate (which Ren wasn’t. No way.) to stroke his ears and hold him close. It was jarring and strange, the sudden need for comfort. Even Ren’s smell was more appealing, making him feel safe, which was absurd, because he didn’t feel threatened by anything.  
Ren was most likely picking up on Hux’s ever increasing pregnancy scent, but was too ignorant to know what he was smelling. It was almost a study in nature versus nurture, the way Ren battled with instincts he didn’t seem to know he possessed.

“I want to fuck you again.”

Hux jumped at the sudden distorted voice against his ear. His tail frizzled in response and refused to go back down, and he couldn’t help but hiss at Ren for once again appearing at his side like a phantom. Ren seemed to not notice or care, instead leaning in even closer until his shoulder was brushing against Hux.  
Hux’s eyes darted around the bridge, but thankfully no one seemed to notice Ren’s intimate closeness or vulgar words.  
Ah, so Ren finally decided to give in. Smelling Hux’s pregnancy pheromones, Ren would want to protect and hold him now, keep him safe. The poor bastard was probably interpreting it as horniness.  
“I find that…agreeable.” Hux said, not bothering to toy with the Knight. “My quarters, tonight, if your schedule allows.” He felt safer in his own quarters, it had become his nesting area, his instincts in full swing. These changes and desires would only get worse the farther along he became, but he knew this. These were the sacrifices he was willing to make.  
“No,” Ren growled. “I want you now.” The knight was already standing too close, pressing against Hux as if he wanted to push him towards a room where they could be intimate.

Hux couldn’t help but smirk at that. “If you insist.” He replied, a blush creeping across his face. His tail twitched in excitement, and he felt a guilty thrill at getting the close contact he wanted. “Follow me, then.” He added, turning and heading off the bridge. He let his tail sway seductively behind him, making sure Ren got a good look at his ass.

The knight literally skipped after him, growling and grabbing his hips playfully when they were in the corridor. “Mine.” Ren growled through his helmet before letting go of him. 

Hux blushed at the attention, excitement coursing through his veins. The trip to his quarters seemed to take forever, but once they reached them he sighed in relief.  
It wasn't until he let Ren in his rooms he remembered he made a nest out of the bed; blankets and pillows everywhere.

“I…forgot to make the bed.” He lied, hoping Ren wouldn't comment on the excessive amount of bedding. To distract him, Hux pressed himself flush against the other Vulpine, taking a strong whiff of his robes. Ren smelled absolutely divine, and even though Hux knew it was just his maternal instincts driving him towards Ren (his body wanting him to be close to the sire of his pups for protection) he still enjoyed it. “Remove your silly helmet.” He murmured.

“Yes, baby.” Ren all but purred, removing his helmet and tossing it to the floor. The knight began pawing at Hux immediately, and Hux grunted in approval as Ren started pulling at his clothes, his face blushing at the nickname Ren had used. 

“You smell so good.”

“New cologne.” Hux replied in between kisses. Ren in his eagerness had tore off Hux’s tunic and tank top, and Hux had barely got the Knight’s cowl removed. Ren was all over him, but he couldn’t complain. It felt good to be touched after weeks of nothing. He was surprised Ren’s stubbornness lasted as long as it did. 

“I don’t want to fuck in the entryway.” Hux said, stepping back and pulling Ren down with him into the mess of blankets. He kicked a few pillows off, trying to make room for them to fuck without issue.The knight’s warm body felt perfect against him, and he could feel Ren’s growing erection through his leggings.

Hux bucked his own hips needily, earning a frustrated growl from Ren in response. His hands immediately went to Ren’s soft black ears; his favorite feature of Ren’s to molest since their discovery. They were just as soft and delicate as last time, and Hux massaged them gently as he spoke.

“I was starting to think you never wanted to fuck me again.” He purred, kissing along the knight’s jaw.

“I always want to fuck you. It’s you who didn’t want it.” Ren teased, scenting the crook of Hux’s neck greedily.

“I want it now.” Hux said, watching Ren get scent drunk from the heavy smell of pheromones. It was adorable; the arousal and confusion plain on Ren’s face. It made Hux more attracted to him, seeing him act like the Vulpine he was.  
Hux slid out of his jodhpurs and underwear, laying naked and needy beneath Ren. His tail swayed eagerly next to him on the bed, and his skin was already blushing from Ren’s touches.  
He let his own hands slide down Ren’s back as the Vulpine removed the rest of his robes, feeling for Ren’s plush tail. Hux was obsessed with it, with every Vulpine feature on the knight. He never had the chance to indulge with his own species, and relished in the familiarity of it.

 

“Good, because I’m going to give it to you.” Ren growled, but there was no aggression in his voice. Ren grabbed Hux’s hips instead and positioned him so his legs were on the Knight’s shoulders. Hux didn’t protest. It was obvious there would be little time for foreplay. They both needed it to much, had been touch starved for too long out of pettyness. He wanted Ren’s thick cock in him, wanted his mind to black out and to think of nothing but chasing his own pleasure. Whether it was instinct or just the need for touch, he could not tell anymore. Having someone’s hands on him, the look in Ren’s eyes as if Hux were the greatest prize in the galaxy, it was what he needed right now. He needed to be worshipped and Ren was here to deliver.

Ren lined his cock up, and Hux gasped at the first feel of the blunt head against his hole. Ren kept an almost bruising grip on his hips, leaning in to nip and lick against Hux’s flushed skin. Finally, unable to wait any longer, the knight pushed in, groaning against Hux’s shoulder as he bottomed out.

“Fuck.” Hux whined, the stretch on the perfect side of painful. Ren was almost animalistic in his desire, and it was intoxicating. Hux’s own cock bobbed between them, leaking heavily and flushed red. He gripped the sheets for support, his ears swiveling back as he whined. “Ren, god, start moving.” He begged, making his voice as needy and wanton as possible. He was desperate for Ren to fill him, claim him. If he wasn’t already pregnant he would have foolishly begged for it.

“Shh.” Ren hushed him. Slowly, but deeply he started to pound into him.  
“You are so good…”

Hux became nothing but a litany of mewls and cries, his head thrown back against the pillows. Sex with Ren made Hux loud, made his Vulpine instincts come to the surface. It was embarrassing; the animalistic noises he was making as he was getting pounded by Ren’s fat cock. He could feel sweat bead on his forehead and a heavy blush cover his pale chest. His nipples hardened in arousal; pink and rosey against his porcelain skin. He wanted to reach for his own cock, stroke himself to completion, but at the same time he wanted to come from Ren’s cock alone.

“R-ren, fuck-ah! Keep going! Don’t stop!” He cried, his hands going back to massage the Vulpines dark ears.

“Fuck, yes… You like my cock, don’t you, little slut…” Ren grunted in reply. Hux arched his back, his body tensing around Ren’s cock as the Vulpine thrust into him over and over.

“Yes, like that… Squeeze me with your little hole…” Ren encouraged him, leaning in when his ears were petted.

“Yes -Hells- I’m your slut. Only-ah-yours.” Hux mewled, hands stroking the soft fur of Ren’s ears. Every thrust and pull of Ren’s cock went straight across Hux’s prostate, making him cry out incoherently as Ren fucked him. With his hormones a mess from pregnancy, Hux felt everything stronger; smell, touch, pleasure. Ren was working every sense of his, making him want to cry from how good it felt. “Ren…Ren I’m close.” He warned, the pleasure to much to fast. He was going to come without even being touched; his cock painfully hard between them.

“That’s right, you are mine, only mine, mine, mine…” Ren grunted, dipping his head so Hux could reach his ears easier and he could suck and bite on the Vulpine’s neck in exchange. “Yes, baby, come for me…” The knight encouraged him, not stopping his hard thrusts as he spoke.

With Ren nipping at his neck, Hux finally lost control, coming with Ren’s name on his lips. He felt it spill onto his stomach, the orgasm so intense he went limp in Ren’s hold. Laying on his many blankets, his eyes opened slowly and he cupped Ren’s face, licking a trail down his cheek with his tongue. “Come in me, Ren.” He purred.

“Fuck, yes, yes, lick me, you dirty little…” Ren finished his sentence with a loud moan as he finally spilled and collapsed on top of the other Vulpine.

Hux shuttered, feeling Ren’s come fill him as the knight lazily kissed his neck. Hux returned his attention back to Ren’s ears, petting them slowly to soothe the knight. He couldn’t help but purr again, and gave a small lick to Ren’s cheek before nuzzling his neck. He should stop; not show Ren such affections, but his instincts were high in his current state. 

He was warm and comfortable, post orgasm and surrounded by his nest and Ren’s scent and body. Everything was perfect, even though Hux knew it wouldn’t last. He shouldn’t act so kind, least he raise Ren’s suspicions about his motives.

“It’s not a new cologne.” Ren finally spoke up, eyes half shut and blinking lazily. “It’s everywhere. It’s your scent, it’s becoming sweeter. Is it because I fuck you so well?”

Hux froze, feeling caught. “Yes. Something like that I’m sure.” He replied, trying to sound casual. He didn’t need Ren digging any deeper into the strange circumstance they found themselves in. “It’s really none of your business anyway. At least I don't smell bad, unlike you.” Hux huffed, rolling on his side and turning away from Ren.  
Ah, they were going to fight. Just like last time.  
Even if it was Hux’s pregnancy hormones making him moody, he felt justified being cruel to Ren. The Vulpine was an annoyance outside of the bedroom. Ren deserved a little back talk every now and then to keep him in line.

Ren seemed unfazed by Hux’s moodswing, however. Instead, the Vulpine slowly pulled out, and Hux could feel come dripping down his thighs as Ren readjusted himself next to him. Ren had the gall to spoon him, stroking Hux’s tail as he nipped at Hux’s neck. Hux couldn’t help but fluster, embarrassed by how Ren’s touch was actually calming him down from his snappy attitude.

“Mm, it makes you smell delicious.” Ren purred. “Is my scent changing too since we are fucking?”

“You always smell strongly. We are different types of Vulpines after all.” Hux replied. It was true, at least. It’s why Hux could get pregnant and Ren could not. The fact that Ren was ignorant of this fact was not his fault. It worked in his favor, as now he was carrying the greatest force-user’s offspring.

Relaxing, Hux hummed and purred as Ren petted his tail. He found it calming, having his tail and ears stroked. It also helped that his nest would now smell like Ren and sex. If he could manage to steal some of the Vulpine’s clothes, his little den would be complete.

“You know so much about our kind.” Ren teased. “Were you so lonely before?”

“It’s difficult. Not being human in the First Order.” Hux admitted. “The Empire was very xenophobic, and by extension so is the Order. My father was not proud of my heritage, but I was all he had.” Hux explained, feeling sentimental enough to open up. “I had to fight my way to the top. To gain the respect I deserved. You could say it’s…refreshing to see someone like me on board.” He said, turning into Ren’s embrace. He pressed his face against the Knight’s throat, sighing contently.

He shouldn't allow this, Ren getting so close, staying after sex. A relationship with his pups sire was foolish. It wouldn’t work. Controlling Ren was one thing, but loving him? That was too much. To dangerous.  
“You should leave, it’s late.” He said against Ren’s neck.

“Don’t kick me out yet.” Ren asked softly. He pulled Hux closer, as if he could changed Hux’s mind through soft touches alone. Hux scowled at how it was working. 

“Fine. But only because it would be a momentous effort dragging you out of the room.” Hux replied. He would only have a month or two more of this peace before Ren surely found out what he had done. Carrying twins, he was bound to show early, and would have to cover himself in layers or avoid fucking Ren until the Vulpine discovered the truth. The longer he could go without Ren discovering, the better. He wanted to make sure the pregnancy didn't miscarry before Ren found out. He should be in the clear at 3 or 4 months.

Ren made a stupid happy face now that he could stay a bit more. Hux told himself it was pathetic and not endearing at all. Ren stretched lazily and put an arm around the Vulpine next to him, grinning softly. “You are so sexy like this.” Ren murmured, his hand trailing over Hux’s hip as he spoke.“Do you want to shower together? We could do it again…”

“I’m not as sexy with a wet tail.” He scoffed, but it had no bite. Playfully he batted Ren in the face with his large fluffy tail, smirking. “Though I suppose you would look equally ridiculous. Your tail is even larger than mine.”  
Sitting up on the bed he stretched, scratching his ears. He winced as the cool air of his quarters touched his nipples, making the nubs harden involuntary. They were far more sensitive lately, most likely because of his condition.

“Mm, good thing I have something else that looks very good even when it's wet.” Ren purred, his eyes trailing down on Hux’s body. He seemed to notice Hux’s hardened nipples and licked his lips.  
“Does it turn you on?” The knight asked carefully, one of his large hands going to Hux’s chest.

“Are you ever satisfied? Have you not had sex since our last coupling weeks ago?” He deflected, a blush creeping over his chest. Hopping off the bed, he strolled leisurely over to his private fresher, making sure to give Ren a good view of his tail.

Hux was proud of his tail, it was deep red and soft to the touch. He took pride in taking good care of it, and it showed. 

Hux’s ears perked up when he noticed Ren wasn’t following, and turning he looked back at the other Vulpine laying on the bed. 

“Are you coming? Or were you all talk?”

Ren jumped up and walked to Hux with steady, long steps, grabbing his tail and tugging on it a bit, but not enough to hurt him. “I was serious when I said you are mine.” Ren said slowly, articulating the words. Ren then lifted him, making Hux squawk indignantly as he was carried to the fresher. Playfully he swatted at Ren for pulling his tail before the knight put him down. 

“I’m allowed no other lovers?” He said, licking Ren’s neck. One of the perks of being with another Vulpine was being able to indulge in his grooming instincts without judgment. “What would you do, if I slept with someone else?” Hux had no plans to do such a thing, but seeing Ren get possessive over him made him giddy with childish delight.

“I’ll hunt them down, tear them to pieces and eat them raw in front of your eyes.” He said,crowding against Hux and holding him close even when they were standing in the shower.“So, do you have other lovers? Be honest, I’ll know if you lie. I’ll give you one last chance to let go of them, before I go on a killing spree. So?”

Hux squirmed in Ren’s grip, finally giving up and relaxing into the hold. He gave Ren what he hoped was a dark glare, but more than likely came across as a pout. “No. I’ll have you know I have not been ‘lucky’ for almost a year. Work is demanding.” He said, trying to justify his long dry spell. He didn’t need Ren laughing at him.

“Very good.” Ren nodded with a little grin. “And before that? Who was the one that had you? Or did you have them? Nah, probably not… You are a little whore, but a one that knows his place.”

“Well, now you’re being obscene.” Hux said, finally squirming his way out of Ren’s arms. Turning, he started the shower, tongue darting out to catch a few drops of the water spray before turning back to Ren. “If I’m a whore what does that make you? A slut?” He snapped, licking a trail down Ren’s bare throat, letting one of his fangs drag over the pale flesh.

“You could call me a slut, I guess.” Ren shrugged a little, hands resting on Hux’s hips and head tilted back to let him have more skin to lick. “But I guess you need harsher words to describe me in-depth. And more original ones, as well.”

“I forgot. You’re special.” He mocked, continuing to groom Ren. It was something mates did, but Hux tried not to think about it. He was relaxed and comfortable; freshly fucked and with his children’s sire. He was allowed to indulge in domestic behaviors. “Grab the shampoo and wash my tail.” He commanded, tilting Rens jaw so he could lick his cheek better.

“Aren’t I special?” The Vulpine teased, grinning, but did as he was told and after a short while rummaging through the array of products he found the bottle he needed. “I thought we are going to fuck.” Ren pouted a little. “You didn’t answer my question about whose dick you rode before mine.”

It seemed Ren was not going to let the subject go. “Must you really know?” He said, pausing his grooming. “Fine. It was a human technician stationed on the lower decks. I had such a long dry spell, and was finding it difficult to concentrate without adequate release. I picked him at random, he was nothing special. He was eager to please and I was eager to ‘ride a dick’ as you said. We both found release and I never spoke to him again.”  
Hux hummed softly as Ren worked a soapy lather into his tail. It was relaxing having someone else do it.  
“Trust me. I felt ashamed for lowering my standards. The fool didn't even touch my tail or ears. It was an average fuck at best.” Hux returned his attention to licking Ren, pausing only to get soap and lather the knights tail as well.

“He is not around anymore, right?” Ren growled just a little, his fingers rubbing on the skin of Hux’s tail. “And who was before him? Tell me about everyone. I want to know all of them from me and to your first fuck.”

“Ren you’re being absurd. I’m not delving into my sexual history.” He pushed against Ren’s chest, creating a space between them. “What is wrong with you? I’m not a blushing virgin, Ren. You are being unreasonable.” Ren was already a very head strong and domineering Vulpine, perhaps Hux’s pheromones were too much for the Vulpine to handle. Ren seemed to be hyper focused on dissecting Hux’s sexual history. Maybe bringing the knight into his nest was a bad idea.  
Hux rinsed off his tail and hair, pulling farther away. “You should go. I have to be up early tomorrow.” He said.

Ren let out a throaty whine, stepping closer to Hux when he pulled away. “ Don’t leave me now… Why are you mad now?” He reached out a hand to Hux, but stopped mid-air. “Please?”

“You are impossible.” He sighed, reaching out and cupping Ren’s face. Leaning in he slotted their lips together for a soft kiss. “I’m going to bed…you are welcome to join me. Don’t expect this every night, though.”

He couldn’t let Ren think this would be a habit. Until he was sure his pregnancy was viable he didn’t want to risk Ren finding out. One day with the Vulpine sleeping in his nest wouldn’t hurt,however. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel to dry off, carefully fluffing the fur on his tail.

“Tomorrow night you can come to my bed. I will try to get this many blankets and pillows.” Ren said, placing a kiss on top of Hux’s wet mop of hair. Ren scampered off to the bedroom then, plopping down in Hux’s nest naked.

Hux laid down naked next to Ren, enjoying the mingling of scents on the bed. His ears folded back in annoyance at Ren’s words, however.  
“I like my nes- um, bed.” Hux said, curling around one of the many pillows to prove his point. He was clean and well fucked, and sighed contently at the feel of the soft blankets and Ren’s warm body next to him. He wouldn’t admit it to Ren, but it was pleasant having him in his nest. “I think you should keep to your room and I’ll stay with mine. Like I said, this is not a every day invitation.”

“Yeah, I got it. That’s why I said that.” Ren huffed a little, rolling on his side to face Hux. “You might forbid me from your bed, but you are welcome in mine.”

Hux hummed in response, letting his tail sway lazily behind him. “Get some sleep, Ren.” He ordered, but it lost all it’s effect when he curled against Ren’s warm skin, nuzzling against his throat and listening to the knights steady pulse. Hux’s purring started up again, a low, even rumble that vibrated through his body as he felt sleep tug at his consciousness. Ren continued to paw at him, rubbing his hands soothingly over Hux’s clean skin. It didn’t take long for him to drift off under the gentle touch of Ren’s large hands.

 

Hux woke suddenly far too early in the morning, the urge to vomit too strong to ignore. He pushed Ren’s sleeping form away from him, untangling their limbs so he could rush to the fresher. He made it just in time, hugging the toilet bowl as he heaved into it.  
Morning sickness seemed like a misleading name, as he seemed to get sick randomly or around strong smells. It was inconvenient to say the least, and he was sure Ren would wake from how loud he was being.  
His ears perked up, trying to listen for noises from the other room from Ren. He didn’t get to listen long before he wretched again, making a low whimpering sound of distress.

“Hux?” Came Ren’s voice from the other room. He could hear Ren’s footsteps, the Vulpine stopping just inside the fresher.

Hux sat up, wiping his mouth. “I’m…I’m fine. Go back to sleep. Please.” He whispered, trying to keep himself from making any more Vulpine-like cries for help. Standing, he went over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth, grimacing at the taste. If he wasn’t careful he would make himself sick again.

“Are you sure?” Ren asked carefully, since Hux probably didn’t sound that convincing. “If there was anything I could help you with, just tell me.” He said, still not moving away from the door.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m sure it’s just some minor illness going around. Nothing to make a fuss about.” Hux lied. He walked past Ren, his bushy tail flicking the knight in the face. If he was going to be up at this bizarre hour he might as well be productive. Getting his clothes from his closet he began dressing, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He did not like looking weak in front of Ren. Carrying twins was going to be twice as difficult as a regular pregnancy, and Hux huffed in annoyance at how it would affect his work. He wanted this, so he was doomed to deal with the inconveniences that came with it.

“Are you going to the medbay?” Ren frowned a little, “Please, go to the medbay. Just to get something that makes you feel better, so you can work.” He started collecting his own clothes as well.

“Fine.” Hux snapped, annoyed. He was embarrassed and Ren’s worry was making it worse. Once dressed he grabbed his datapad, ready to leave. Hopefully Ren would get the hint and leave as well.  
He would have to find a way to end this liaison with Ren, and least for a month or two. He didn't want the Vulpine to catch on, and if Hux was going to be sick frequently and start showing, Ren would surely find out too soon. Hux’s ears swiveled back, alert, and his tail flicked in agitation. He would just have to think of some excuse to end their minor relationship. Ren was being possessive because of Hux’s pheromones, so it would be difficult. Perhaps feigning illness for a few weeks would work.  
“Please leave when you are dressed.” Hux said, and with that, he left.

 

Hux spent most of the work day in a groggy fog, hyper sensitive to the smells around him. His ears drooped and his tail hung limp behind him. Because he had woken so early he found himself yawning, causing a few crew members to look at him with concern. It was nothing a few snappish orders couldn’t fix. By early afternoon he retired to his office, planning on finishing work from his data pad to combat his exhaustion.  
His mind occasionally drifted to thoughts of Ren, of the Vulpine’s soft touch and deeply relaxing voice. Everytime he caught himself daydreaming he huffed, annoyed he was being…sentimental. Ren was just a sperm donor. Nothing more. He shouldn’t be thinking about his large hands and soft lips. It was unprofessional.

His calm didn’t last very long, however. Ren barged into his office without even knocking, his expressionless mask staring down at Hux.

“I have to talk with you.”

Hux froze slightly before relaxing, trying not to let dread sink into him. Ren didn’t know. He was just being dramatic as always.

“About what?” He replied casually, keeping his eyes fixed on his datapad.  
His ears did perk up however, as Ren’s scent was now a source of comfort to him. It made sense, as pregnant Vulpines feel the urge to stay with their mates for safety. But Hux wasn’t an animal, and would not cave to his base needs. No, he did not need Ren.

“You didn’t go to the medbay.” He said. “But I did. And I looked up your chart.”  
He stepped closer, hovering in Hux’s space.“You had an ultrasound. You are getting sick. I… You… Is it terminal? Please, be honest to me.”

Hux eyebrows rose in disbelief. Ren had invaded his medical records. Thank god the only thing he found was the ultrasound. If Ren had dug deep enough he would have saw his prescription for prenatal vitamins and his positive pregnancy test.  
“I…” He wasn't sure how to go about this. He couldn’t tell Ren he was wrong, but he also couldn't tell him he was right.

“I…I had stomach pains. It turns out it was just an ulcer. Easily fixed but I will be unwell for a little bit. Nothing to worry about.” 

Ren stepped closer, visibly relieved, but not completely. “It must be because you work so much, and get nervous. It ruins you, Hux. Please, take care.”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. Although I will like to take a break from our…activities for the time being. To heal of course.” Hopefully this would keep Ren away at least until the beginning of the second trimester. “I’m sure you understand?”

“Sure… Okay.” Ren said, standing awkwardly in the room. It was hard to tell with the vocoder but...he sounded upset. “Then… I’ll go now. I wish you the best, General, and… You know where you find me.”

Hux felt a tinge of guilt at Ren’s defeated acceptance. Sure, he was using the Vulpine for his own selfish gains, but he wasn't truly heartless. Perhaps he would be nicer to Ren in the coming weeks out of pity.  
—–  
Hux was three and a half months pregnant when he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Ren was annoyed at him for spurring all his advances, and Hux had taken to always wearing his greatcoat to hide his small bump. With twins, he was showing faster than if it was just one baby. His scent was also incredibly strong now, and Ren’s confusion would soon turn into the knight digging for the truth.  
Even as he stood on the bridge, wrapped safely in his coat, he knew his time was running out.There was no point in hiding it anymore, in driving the other Vulpine mad with worry. Ren was becoming a mess, his instincts at war with his mind from confusion. Hux’s scent was broadcasting protect/comfort/touch and he was denying Ren these basic things the other Vulpine desperately wanted to do.  
The bridge wasn’t the best place for this reveal, but Hux was feeling moody. He didn’t care if they made a scene.  
“Hux…” Ren said, stepping next to the Vulpine on the bridge. The knight had been lingering in the corner earlier, obviously wanting to say something and working up the courage to do so. “I know you said it wasn’t my business, but… I couldn’t help but notice… You… What’s going on with you?” Ren sounded genuinely concerned, unsure of what to make of what had been happening over the past few months.  
Hux sighed, keeping his gaze averted and toward the stars.

“I’m pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

There was a tense silence in the air that went on for far too long. It forced Hux to finally tear his gaze away from the stars and look at Ren, at the expressionless mask that was staring back at him. Even without his face showing, Ren’s body said everything; the confused tilt of his head, his sudden rigid posture as he pieced the story together. It was worrying how Ren looked that much more terrifying when he did nothing, as opposed to destroying things in a fit of childish rage. The uncharacteristic calm was far more unsettling.

“Say something.” Hux demanded, unable to bare the tension any longer.

“You are having my child.”

“Children, actually. Twins.” Hux replied, pulling his great coat tighter around himself.  
“You don’t have to worry, I don’t expect you to participate in their upbringing. Just your presence will be enough.” It was one of the reasons Hux had done this. He had not only secured his own legacy- a beautiful blend of power and intelligence- he had secured his place within the First Order. He was invaluable now; untouchable. No one could replace him as General when he was now the mother of the next generation of force-users and Kylo Ren’s mate. Pure bred Vulpine children where the ideal genetic mix as far as Hux was concerned, far stronger than a watered down half-breed.

Ren frowned. 

“You lead me on. You lied to me!” Ren shouted, and Hux tried not to react to the sudden outburst. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Why didn’t you just ask me to be your sperm donor?”

Everyone was looking at them now, an uneasy quiet as the crew watched the scene unfold. Ren’s shouting was made even more unnerving as his vocoder cracked and hissed as it’s volume limits were reached.

“Ren, you’re making a scene.” Hux said, adjusting his gloves as he spoke, trying not to flinch. “I didn’t ask because I wasn’t sure if you would accept the idea. At the time we had been fighting over territory. The reason you’re so confused right now is my pheromones. They are telling you to protect and provide for your pregnant mate.”  
Ren’s reaction was putting him on edge, his tail flicking in a mix of fear and unease. He needed to calm the other Vulpine down before their entire domestic fight was on display for the crew to witness.  
“Would you like to see my progress? I’ll take you to my quarters now if you wish. I’m sure with your mystic powers you will be able to feel their life force when you touch me. That is, if this is something you wish to do.” He hoped Ren wouldn’t refuse. He needed to placate him before he got out of control. Hux hadn’t expected such a reaction, and was regretting having this entire reveal in public. Pregnancy was making him foolish. Ren was making him foolish, and if Hux was being honest with himself, he missed Ren’s touches.

“You deceive me and expect everything to be fine?” Ren shouted, ignoring Hux’s offer. “You know what– no, I wouldn’t have wanted children with you!” Ren’s hands were twitching at his sides, and Hux didn’t like how close one of them was to the knight’s saber. Instinctively Hux took a step back out of caution. The crew seemed to be doing the same, inching away from their posts as they watched Ren get louder and more aggressive.

“I don’t want children. You say I don’t have to take part in bringing them up, but they are my offspring too, so I cannot abandon them. But I’m not ready.” Ren growled, but it was softer this time, almost resigned.

“Then what will you do? I'm done fighting in public. If you need me I’ll be in my quarters.” Hux snapped, tail swaying and ears pressed back.

“Mitaka, you have the bridge!” He barked, and the Lieutenant looked like the last thing he wanted was to be near the conflict. It didn’t matter, Hux was off the bridge before any more yelling could happen. Ren’s temper was worrying, and he felt no sympathy leaving the crew with him. He was far more concerned with removing himself from the situation, some maternal instinct yelling ‘danger!’ over and over in his head. He headed straight to his rooms, pulling off his heavy coat and tunic with a worried sigh. He sat on the edge of his bed, far to shaken to continue working. “Ignore your father, he is a fool.” He said to his stomach, immediately feeling ridiculous.

 

He had barely fallen asleep when he heard the door to his quarters open. Only one person had the authority to surpass his security protocols, and he heard Ren’s footsteps heading in his direction. There was a loud slamming sound, most likely Ren removing his helmet with all the grace the knight possessed.

“You can’t always run away from the problem. It’s ridiculous.” Ren said, his voice tense, yet firm. “I demand explanation.”

Hux opened his eyes wearily, annoyed. However, he couldn’t just kick Ren out. That would only upset the Vulpine further. Stretching, he rolled onto his back, his bump visible as his shirt rucked up. He saw Ren’s eyes linger on it rudely. “Lay with me. I know you’ve been itching to for weeks.” Hux said, rubbing at his eyes.

Ren didn’t move. 

Hux hissed, angry at the entire situation; at Ren fighting him over something the idiot should be happy about, at his own over emotional reactions because of his hormones, and most of all at Ren’s ominous words earlier on the bridge.

“Fine. You want to know why? I’ll tell you why. I did it because you have good genes. Because our offspring would be powerful and cunning. It also secures my place in the Order as your mate. It will make you more agreeable to be around instead of fighting over territory constantly. I’m sorry my ways were…unconventional, but I don’t regret what I did.” He spat out, fingers digging into the sheets of the bed. He didn’t want to be in this situation at all, defending his actions. Ren would never see things his way, the Vulpine was impossibly stubborn.

“You only did it for the power.” Ren muttered, defeated. “I thought… You at least felt something for me…” The knights ears rested flat against his head, almost invisible against his mop of black hair. He looked far younger like this; eyes downcast and brows scrunched up in disappointment.  
“No… No. I don’t want these children.” Ren added, shaking his head. “Dress up, I’m taking you to the medbay.”

“You're not taking me anywhere!” Hux scoffed, curling around himself protectively. “What are you planning? What will you do? I’ll have none of it.” He growled, facing away from Ren. He wouldn’t let Ren hurt his children. Not now, not ever. He was already attached to them, spoke to them when he was alone at night. They were his babies, his precious offspring, and Ren would not be allowed to take them away.

“We are not going to do this. You are not going use our children for your selfish motives.” Ren growled, stomping over to the bed and pulling on Hux’s arm. “We will get rid of them now.”

Hux hissed, showing his fangs as he pulled away. “ We will do no such thing! You’re not killing my pups! I’ll die before I let you harm them!” He shouted, scrambling off the bed and away from the knight. He pressed himself against the wall, as far from Ren as he could get, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. “You may not want them but I do!” He cried, panic seizing him. Ren was stronger, had the Force on his side. He couldn’t win in a confrontation with the Vulpine. He needed to escape, get away from Ren before the Vulpine could cause him harm. 

“No, you don’t want them.” Ren snarled, taking a threatening step forward. “You want the power that comes with them. You want to tie me to your side and you want to be unmovable from your position. Won’t they be a burden to you once you get what you wanted?” Ren hissed at him, showing his sharp fangs, looming closer to Hux. “You are disgusting and manipulative. I don’t want my children to be discarded like that. So it’s better if they don’t even get to be born.”

“Who says I don’t want them? That I am incapable of love? They are my children. Not yours! You will not harm them!” Hux shouted, pushing Ren violently as he sprinted past. He fled into the fresher, locking the door behind him. It wouldn’t hold Ren back for long. Tears were streaming down his face now. He did not think in his wildest imagination that Ren would become violent towards him while he was pregnant. The Vulpine was more deranged than he had thought.

“You said it yourself, that having my children will secure your place. Why do you think that? Snoke can get rid of anyone who he finds incapable of doing their job. Caring for two children and commanding a flagship is impossibly hard. Maybe I won’t want you as a mate, even if you are the children’s mother.” Ren stepped to the door, but didn’t try to open it. “I know about the instincts. I feel them too. But think rationally for a minute.”

“No! Stay back!” Hux hissed, his need to get to safety his top priority. All he could think about was protecting himself, his children, from Ren. Nothing else mattered in that moment, and his heart was racing from the adrenalin. He scrambled to the lower cabinet in the fresher, feeling around until he found the blaster he kept hidden in the far back. Hux was nothing if not paranoid.  
Grabbing it, he sat against the opposite wall of the the door, blaster aimed should Ren try and enter. “Leave. Leave now, Ren.” He shouted, tail curling around his waist protectively.

“No. I’m not going to leave until you see my point.” Ren growled. “You lied to me, so now you have to bear the consequences. If only you told me straight up, we wouldn’t be here now.” Hux heard the door handle shake as Kylo tried to open it. It was a useless barrier and could not truly keep the knight out.

“You will have to come out. I’m patient.”

“No, you’re being insane.” Hux cried, standing up with the blaster shaking in his hand. “This doesn’t concern you. You can’t punish me by killing my children.” He took a few cautious steps, going to the door and unlocking it before opening it slowly. He kept the blaster trained on Ren, standing there defiantly in front of the other Vulpine. “Let me though, or I shoot you and comm my storm troopers to finish the job.”

Ren didn’t flinch, unmoved even as a blaster was right in front of his face.

“I dare you.” Ren said, his tone dark. “I have all the right to be here and be mad at you.”

It made Hux even more terrified, the confidence the Vulpine had in such a dangerous situation. Ren could stop him, even now, even as Hux was in point blank range.

“Hux, they are my children too, even if you only used me. You can’t deny that.” Ren snapped, reaching a hand up and curling his fingers around Hux’s wrist. The knight didn’t move the baster, but his grip was strong, steady. A dare, a warning, Hux wasn’t sure. 

“You have no right.” Hux replied, his voice shaking. “No right to do anything to me. I’ll shoot you right now. I swear it.” His voice betrayed him, the words coming out weak and unsure, ruining any effect the threat had. His hand was still trembling as he tried to keep the blaster still. He didn’t want to kill Ren. Didn’t want to ruin his pups lives and kill their Sire. But Ren was asking him to do something he couldn’t. He couldn’t kill his babies. He loved them, even though he was only 3 months along. He felt connected to them, in a way he had never felt for any living thing before. He had created something beautiful, and he would not let it be taken from him. Tears continued to stream down his eyes, blurring his vision. His face was red, and a distressed whimper escaped his throat.

“Oh, Hux…” Ren said softly, releasing his grip on Hux’s wrist. “ You can’t do this to us. Please…” The knight pleaded softly. “Please… Think a little…” Ren moved Hux’s arm aside, crowding into his space and cupping Hux’s cheeks gently, pressing their foreheads together. 

Hux couldn’t control his sobbing now, body shaking as tears stained his face. He knew it wasn't good to let himself get this stressed while pregnant, but his fear was keeping him from calming down. He let his arm fall limp at his side, his hand barely grasping the blaster. Ren’s touch was deceptively soothing, warm and familiar. He leaned into it, his tears staining Ren’s palms. “Please. Don’t do this, Ren. Don’t take them away from me. Don’t kill my children.” He begged, voice trembling as he fought against his hysteria. The blaster fell to the floor, and he sagged against the other Vulpine, clutching at Ren’s robes. His small bump pressed against Ren in the closed space, and Hux couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Please.” He pleaded, his tail limp behind him in defeat.

“I can’t… Hux… We can’t…” Ren whispered, wiping tears from Hux’s face with his thumbs.  
“If only you told me you wanted this… Or you told me when you knew you conceived… But this… It hurts so much. How could we have children if you don’t even trust me with telling about them? Hux, you have no clue…”

“So then you will punish them because I didn’t tell you? You’ll end their chance at life for your own selfish vendetta?” Hux whimpered, reaching up to remove Ren’s hands from his face. He guided them down to his stomach, splaying Ren’s large hands over the small bump. “Touch my stomach. Feel them with the Force. Tell me you want to harm them after you feel how alive they are.” He demanded.

 

“That’s not how it works, Hux…” Ren said, but he didn’t remove his hands. “Hux… It won’t help. It’s only going to make it worse.” 

“Can you sense them? With the Force? Do you still want to ruin that?” Hux asked, placing his hands over Ren’s. He needed the knight to feel something, anything, for the children growing inside of him .Even if his motives had not been pure, Ren should still see the positive in this. Should see the foxlings as a gift, not a curse.

“Yes, I can feel them, Hux. They are my children.” Ren sighed, running his hand on the bump. “Hux, we...we don't even like each other.” The knight added, his voice quiet and sorrowful.

“Maybe...maybe not at first,” Hux said, pressing his face against the crook of the Vulpine’s neck. Ren’s scent was rich and welcoming, making Hux feel vulnerable, open. “But, I do. I feel something. I don't know if it's love, but it's close. It's getting there. I enjoy time with you, I miss the warmth of your body and the touch of your large hands. I feel safe being with my own species.” He said, hiccuping slightly as he tried to control his hysterics. He wanted this. Wanted Ren and the children. A Vulpine family. For once maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.

Ren slowly pulled his hands away, wrapping his arms around Hux in a soft embrace. He cradled the back of Hux's head with one hand, and Hux pressed his face further against the knight's shoulder. Ren was making soothing sounds, petting his hair in an attempt to calm him. Hux wanted to fight it, was terrified of becoming complacent to Ren's desires, but found himself relaxing against his will. He didn't have the energy to continue ranting and yelling.

Ren kissed the top of his hair, and Hux's ears swiveled in response. “Do you mean it?” The knight asked, voice barely a whisper. “That you...feel something for me? Or is this another lie?”

Hux pulled back, looking into Ren's dark eyes. The Vulpine looked just as wrecked as Hux, a mix of emotions across his face. “I mean it. Ren-Kylo- I want to do this together. I want to make this work. Please, please give the pups a chance.” He pleaded, looking into Ren's eyes.

Ren leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Hux's lips, and Hux melted against him, his tail swaying softly behind him now that his panic was gone.

“Together, then?” Ren said as they parted, his hand going down to Hux's stomach. He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the bump, and Hux placed his hands over Ren's. He felt relief flood him, a wave of joy fill him as he stood there with Ren, with his mate.

“Together. Always.” Hux said, leaning in and kissing Ren properly, a large smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible epilogue with the babies if there is interest!


End file.
